Le fabuleux testament de Tom Riddle
by Force Rouge
Summary: Où l'on parle, pêle-mêle, testament improbable, liens de filiations, fiançailles brisées, cohabitation forcée, amour, gloire et beauté , jedi, bonbons au citron, course au mariage et études secondaires, si ce n'est pas bébés.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimeur: Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, cette histoire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'honteusement les reprendre à des fins plus ou moins maléfiques. Tout appartient à J..  
Auteur: Force Rouge. Avec l'appui non négligeable de Force Jaune.  
Note: J'ai décidé qu'être une grande fanficeuse, c'était avoir beaucoup de lecteurs. Hors, les lecteurs semblent avoir des attentes spécifiques, et lisent souvent les mêmes choses. Donc, je mixe plein de sujets qui sont à la mode, et j'en fais une fic à prendre au vingtième degré.

Cette fic est complètement et irrémédiablement perdue pour l'humanité. J'ai pris une idée (enfin, pour être précise, une phrase) de Vert, dans sa fic Voldemort à l'école des sorciers. Et j'ai pris une douche. Et voilà le résultat.

* * *

Le fabuleux testament de Tom Riddle

Au moment même où Voldemort mourut enfin de la main de Harry Potter, un très très vieux gobelin reçut une lettre d'ouverture de succession.

Il lut l'intitulé une fois. Puis une deuxième.

Ensuite, il alla se chercher une tasse de café, et eut une crise cardiaque en lisant la lettre une troisième fois.

Le temps que l'on se rende compte que le gobelin préposé aux archives était mort, que l'on établisse la cause de sa mort (ingestion de café), que l'on respecte le temps de deuil, que l'on retrouve un autre gobelin pour s'occuper des archives, que ce même gobelin comprenne le système de rangement (classement par ordre alphabétique de la première lettre du mot le plus souvent utilisé dans les livres, pour les livres, et classement par année pour le reste) et qu'il jette enfin un coup d'œil au fouillis qui occupait le bureau, le mois de septembre pointait à l'horizon.

Grephic, puisque tel était son nom, lut également la lettre deux fois avant d'aller se chercher une tasse de café. Il survécut à la troisième lecture, et envoya un hibou urgent au Directeur de Gringotts, lui comptant par le menu la succession, avant d'être pris d'une crise de convulsion qui le fit sombrer dans le coma pendant trois mois.

Le hibou n'arriva pas à destination, ayant lu sans faire exprès une partie de la lettre, et sombra comme une pierre en survolant l'océan indien (car le Directeur était en vacances au Vietnam), causant la mort des dix poissons les plus savants du coin, qui savaient lire le gobelin (aussi connu sous le nom écriture de médecin).

Lorsque Grephic sortit du coma, il se mit à hurler, se téléporta chez le Directeur, hurla quand il sut qu'il était dans sa résidence secondaire en Alaska, se téléporta au milieu d'un groupement d'Ours Blancs, hurla, courut dans la neige, se fit kidnapper par des pingouins en mal d'enfants, mangea du poisson régurgité, hurla, s'échappa, et arriva enfin devant l'igloo, avant de se mettre à hurler pour qu'on le laisse entrer.

Une fois ceci-fait, il ne réussit pas à parler pendant deux jours, à cause d'une extinction de voix. Nous étions tout près des vacances de Noël, à quatre jours près.

* * *

Enfin, il récupéra sa voix. C'était pendant le petit déjeuner du troisième jour avant les vacances, et toute la maisonnée mangeait dans un silence religieux des croissants aux amandes et de la graisse de phoque. Il leva les yeux vers le Directeur de Gringotts, toussota, montra le bureau d'un coup d'œil pas discret, et tous deux y allèrent, s'installant confortablement sur des blocs de glace taillés en forme de fauteuils aérodynamiques.

« Et bienss, monss cher Grephicss, vouss allezz sanss doutezz enfinss me'z dire quel z'hyppogriffe'ss vouss amène. »

Le Directeur, outre sa taille imposante (pour un gobelin) et son statut de Directeur, souffrait d'un zozotement/sifflement qui en faisait la coqueluche des femmes gobelines. Tous les parents gobelins rêvaient d'avoir un enfant comme lui.

« Et bien, il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert une lettre sur le bureau de feu Grettoirepepier -qu'il baigne dans l'or pour des siècles et des siècles- et l'ai lu. D'ailleurs, j'en ai fait un coma. Cette lettre était une ouverture de succession, qui va surement vous choquer. Je l'ai sur moi. »

Il la tendit au Directeur, qui la parcourut nonchalamment du regard, avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Vous êtes sur que ce n'est point un faux? Couina-t-il, oublieux de son accent. »

Grephic dénia de la tête, faisant voler ses cache-oreilles à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Directeur fit apparaître une bouteille de Liqueur de radis, s'en enfila la moitié et la tendit au pauvre gobelin qui en but une gorgée avant de tousser et de cracher ses poumons.

Le Directeur, dans un élan de bonté, lui les remit en place, avant de mettre sa tête dans le feu, et de crier « Bureauss du Directeurz(biss) de Poudlardz! »

Albus Dumbledore, occupé à enfiler ses bas de laine rose à pois verts, regarda son homologue gobelin avec surprise, et le salua tout en continuant à faire remonter sensuellement une de ses chaussettes le long de sa cuisse.

Un peu vert, menaçant de rendre sa graisse de phoque sur le tapis (qui en avait vu d'autre, notamment cette fois, en 1758, où un pestiféré s'était roulé dessus...), le gobelin donna la lettre au vieil homme, lui souhaita une bonness journée et fila sans demander son reste.

Levant un sourcil intrigué, le magicien lut la lettre et éclata de rire, réveillant la totalité des portraits de son bureau (ce qui était un exploit, et une première. Même lors de l'invasion alien de 68, avec Jimmy Hendrix à fond des enceintes, certains avaient continué leurs siestes), leur mettant sous les yeux un directeur de l'école hilare, se roulant sur le canapé en caleçon violet rayé.

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, il essuya ses larmes, s'habilla convenablement d'un mouvement de la main ressemblant furieusement à une passe de Jedi, s'assit à son bureau et demanda à un elfe de maison d'aller lui chercher les parents Malfoy et Weasley.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les quatre étaient présents, se lançant des regards meurtriers, malgré l'inquiétude pour leurs têtes blondes (ou rousses). Mme Weasley priait pour que rien ne soit arrivé à ses chers derniers(enfin) marmots, Mr Weasley espérait qu'on en finirait vite parce que les absences non justifiés d'un mot des parents étaient décomptabilisés du salaire selon une logique inflationniste, Mr Malfoy regardait autour de lui d'un air blasé, et Mme Malfoy espérait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'assez important pour lui faire louper Amour, Gloire et Sorcellerie.

Albus se tenait devant eux, parfaite incarnation vivante de Boudha (à ceci excepté qu'il était assis normalement et se tripotait la barbe des deux mains), sans parler, ce qui commençait à leur courir à tous sur le potiron.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Albus Wilfried Percival Dumbledore était en train de livrer la plus grande bataille de sa vie pour garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était même pas drôle, en plus.

« Pour l'amour du CIEL, Dumbledore, que se passe-t-il? Finit par déclarer Lucius Malfoy.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre en main propre du Directeur de Gringotts. Comme son contenu vous concerne au premier plan, je vous ais fait venir. Toutefois, nous attendrons (pour que l'intensité dramatique monte encore d'un cran) que les élèves que j'ai fait demander arrivent. »

Ses yeux pétillaient; les prochains instants allaient forcément être mémorables. On entendit comme un grondement de cascade enfler, encore et encore -des élèves montaient les escaliers sans grâce aucune- avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, sur une compagnie hétéroclite au possible.

Venait en premier lieu, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Mister Beaux Yeux toutes années confondues, Capitaine de Quidditch, qui hurlait sur Draco Malfoy, Première fortune du pays, Deuxième célibataire le plus convoité, Dieu au lit-et-dans-plein-d'autres-endroits. Le-dit Malfoy était suivi par Ginny Weasley, Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger et Terry Boot. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là, surtout quand ils virent leurs 1)parents, 2)futurs beaux-parents, 3)presque parents, 4)amis hypothétiques de la famille, 5)parfaits inconnus.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration, sortit LA lettre et enchanta une caméra et un appareil photo pour filmer toute la scène.

« Moi, Lord Voldemort, moins connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle, je lègue mes biens; qui se compose d'une fortune s'élevant à vingt millions de dollar américains, de plusieurs placements bancaires, de trois propriétés dans les Alpes Françaises, d'une villa avec vue sur Athènes, d'un manoir en Ecosse, de cinq appartements en Allemagne et d'un ranch dans le Kansas, à mes légitimes héritiers, qui devront pour hériter de la totalité des biens, vivre ensemble durant la durée de leurs études supérieures, Troisième année de Licence minimum, et se marier dans les six mois qui suivront le versement de leur premier salaire. En cas de non respect de ses conditions, ils seront tous les trois victimes d'un sort de métamorphose qui les transformera en vampire tout brillant au soleil. »

Le silence fût. Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres d'Albus, ce qui commençait à faire son poids, et menaçait de lui refaire la bouche en forme de « O » perpétuel. Personne ne comprenait par contre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là, mais tous sentaient le coup fourré, sauf Terry Boot, occupé à draguer Théodore Nott.

« En ma qualité de mage noir, je dois avouer que j'ai du ruser pour que mes enfants voient le jour/aient une vie correcte/ne soient pas jetés à Azkaban. Je proclame donc héritiers de Lord Voldemort, enfants légitimes (et illégitimes, je n'aurais jamais épouser une rousse) de mes deux compagnes (décédées) et de mon amante (décédée), Draco Riddle, Harry Riddle et Ginny Riddle. ».

* * *

...

Reviews? Dites moi si c'est vraiment si nul que ça ou si ça mérite une suite!

J'ai honte, si vous saviez comme j'ai honte de ce que je viens de faire... Mais c'est apparu dans ma tête et j'ai pas pu m'en empécher...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Non, vraiment, vaut mieux pas que ce soit moi qui ai les droits sur HP. Pour le bien de tout le monde (FOR THE GREATER GOOOOOOD)  
Note: Merçi à tous pour vos petits messages, c'était génial de voir que des gens apprécient mon humour nul. Mais vraiment très nul quoi. Here we go again!

* * *

Le choc fut grand. Il laissa d'ailleurs un impact visible sur la lune depuis la station MIR. Dix personnes (et un nombre plus grand de tableaux) regardaient Dumbledore, ne voulant pas y croire. D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent tous à hurler: de rage, à pleurer: de rage ou de tristesse, à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme des poissons. Pour la deuxième fois de leur existence, Narcissa et Molly tombèrent d'accord sur une chose: s'évanouir sur un sol dallé en pierre n'était pas une bonne idée (la première étant qu'épouser des hommes travaillant au Ministère était une très très mauvaise idée). Mais elles le firent quand même.

Dans la tempête qui s'ensuivit de hurlements, gémissements, trois personnes, bien que choquées, se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient là. Bien que très content de se retrouver dans une toute petite pièce avec Théo, Terry ne voyait pas une seule raison d'être témoin de toutes ses révélations (qui allait lui rapporter une petite fortune lorsqu'il les enverrait à la Gazette du Sorcier...), ni que Granger ou encore Théodore le soient aussi.

Alors que Ginny pleurait dans les bras d'Harry, et que Draco s'étouffait lentement en passant par toutes les couleurs, un doigt pointé vers les deux _autres,_ Hermione posa la question à un million de gallions.

« Comment est-ce possible? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec le.. avec Voldemort! »

Albus continua à filmer, très content de tout ce qui se passait (il allait pouvoir faire chanter le père Malfoy pendant des années avec ça, à chaque fois qu'il serait question de baisse de salaires par le conseil d'administration de l'école...), et fit un sourire à la jeune fille brune. Ce qui ne rassura pas les personnes encore en état de penser présentes dans cette pièce (au nombre de deux).

« En fait, la lettre continue et explique certaines choses. Mais je ferais d'abord remarquer que Tom était un jeune garçon tout à fait remarquable, en bien des points, et d'après Walburga Black ou Minerva, c'était le parti le plus recherché à cause de, je cite, « son fessier à damner un saint ou deux, voir la totalité de l'Évangile ». Harry, Draco et Ginny semblent tous les trois avoir hérité de la beauté et de l'intelligence (sournoise, un peu) de leur père, et ils possèdent tous les trois de très grands talents au Quidditch, même si Tom ne s'y est jamais intéressé. »

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent, dubitatifs. Malfoy se demandant comment on pouvait trouver Potter beau, et comment une Weasley pouvait être intelligente, ce qui était à peu près le raisonnement inverse pour les deux autres.

« Afin que mes enfants n'aient pas à souffrir de leur notoriété avant d'être en âge de raison, je les ai placé dans différentes familles en échangeant les bébés. Un puissant sort de Glamour cachait à tous leur véritable identité, que je me permets par un sortilège très puissant contenu dans cette lettre et se déclenchant par lecture à haute voix de se défaire. »

Le directeur fit une pause théâtrale, alors que toutes les personnes conscientes de l'assemblée s'éloignaient des trois jeunes gens, et que Molly et Narcissa se faisaient trainer par les pieds par le mari de l'autre (une solidarité temporaire venait de s'établir suite à la révélation).

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, mises à profit par le vieillard pour prendre un bonbon au citron et recharger les batteries de sa caméra, puis, dans un 'Pouf', les adolescents furent couverts de fumée. Ils toussèrent beaucoup, battirent des bras, puis finirent par se voir les uns les autres et se mettre à rire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se voient EUX dans un miroir, gentiment mis à leur disposition par leur future première cible: Albus Dumbledore.

Ils eurent soudainement envie de pleurer, se lamenter sur leur sort, partir s'enfermer dans leur chambre et ne jamais en sortir.

Tous les trois avaient les yeux noirs, du noir d'une nuit sans lune avec un hurlement de Sombral en arrière plan, un je ne sais quoi d'arrogant et de riddlien dans l'attitude, et un visage quasi identique (soit parfait. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue. Il était trop androgyne selon Harry, trop masculin selon Ginny, trop parfait pour Draco qui venait enfin de se débarrasser de son problème d'acné au front dans le processus). Seuls les cheveux (et des arguments plutôt développés pour la demoiselle) permettaient de les différencier. Ginny arborait une chevelure toujours flamboyante, mais d'un rouge plus sombre, et ils n'étaient plus si raides, ondulant en vagues sur ses épaules, Draco avait une couleur d'un blond enfantin (le genre de blond que sont les enfants à la naissance. Mais ils ne le restent jamais longtemps), qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens, débarrassés du gel dans lequel il les engluait tous les matins, et Harry... Harry avait gardé sa touffe brune, même s'il pouvait (et il était le seul) voir une légère différence de teinte.

En clair, ils étaient devenus encore plus beaux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, ce qui allait ravir 80% de la population de Poudlard, et la plupart des groupies hystériques qui ne connaissaient de la vie que le torse d'Edward Cullen ou la poitrine de Megan Fox. Sauf qu'ils étaient devenus les enfants de l'ex mage noir le plus puissant de l'humanité (un nouveau s'amusait en Corée du Nord).

Voyant que la pause théâtrale avait duré suffisamment longtemps, le directeur s'éclaircit la voix et reprit la lecture de la lettre.

« Les véritables enfants des familles Weasley, Potter et Malfoy sont, dans l'ordre, Hermione, Théodore et Terry. Je les ait confié à des familles ayant des difficultés à concevoir, avant de jeter à tout le monde un sortilège de confusion. Après avoir fait enregistré ce testament auprès de mon notaire gobelin, je me lancerais un sort d'Oubliette afin de ne pas sombrer dans une dangereuse phase de démence où je craindrais que mes héritiers ne cherchent à me détrôner (à l'âge honorable d'un an et demi, un an et deux mois; et deux mois) et chercherait à les tuer. »

Albus embraya, notant avec amusement que Terry venait de s'effondrer au sol, ainsi que Lucius -comme quoi, il y avait bien une ressemblance familiale.

« Et un petit mot était joint à la lettre; Mes enfants, si vous lisez ça, c'est que je suis mort, de la main d'un crétin avec une prophétie sur la tronche sans aucun doute. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour vous, mais il me fallait poursuivre la route pour devenir un Vrai Méchant, et trois enfants en bas-âge ne sont pas du meilleur effet. Je ne vous parlerais pas de vos mères, dont la seule action véritablement intelligente fut de vous donner naissance, mais vous pourrez toujours demander à Walburga, elle les connaissait bien. Plein de bisous à vous trois, j'espère que vous aurez une longue et heureuse vie, et que l'un de vous n'est pas mort de ma propre main pendant la guerre -mais que voulez vous, c'est le jeu comme dirait Lucette- et prenez bien soin de Bambi et de ses sœurs. »

Le silence qui suivit fut au moins aussi long que celui qui avait suivi l'annonce faite par un évêque en 585, et qui affirmait que les femmes avaient une âme humaine. Un deuxième sortilège prit fin après la lecture de la lettre, provoquant de nouveau de la poussière en quantité industrielle (suffisamment pour vous pourrir durablement les poumons), qui finit par révéler les véritables apparences des trois jeunes gens. Même si l'on pouvait encore les reconnaître aisément, ils avaient tous quelque chose de leurs véritables familles.

Terry se mit alors à hurler d'une voix fort peu masculine; « Je suis BLOOOOND! » tandis que Théodore regardait sans montrer beaucoup d'émotion ses yeux devenus verts et qu'Hermione s'évanouissait, telle une princesse, dans un fouillis de cheveux roux. Les parents hébétés ne firent que regarder sans comprendre leurs nouveaux enfants (ou du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas évanouis. Ce qui ne laissait que Monsieur Weasley).

Seul Dumbledore remarqua la disparition des trois premiers adolescents, apparemment aspirés dans une dimension parallèle par un (autre) sortilège de la lettre. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et lança un sort informulé qui envoya une autre caméra dans cette dimension, histoire de savoir ce qui s'y passait. Après tout, autant avoir de quoi faire chanter les enfants Riddle également, ils risquaient de mettre le bazar dans son école.

Dans un endroit tout sombre et tout humide (enfin, un cachot quoi).

« Potter, explique moi ce qu'on fait dans le bureau de Snape.

Ce n'est pas Potter, mais Riddle, Malfoy. Et j'en sais foutrement rien.

Si je veux t'appeler Potter, je t'appelle Potter. Et de même, ce n'est pas MALFOY. Quand aux cachots, tu as forcément une explication. C'est à TOI qu'arrivent toutes les emmerdes.

Ah ouais? Et bah écoute, sale fouine, on va voir qui sera le plus emmerdé des deux quand je t'aurais refait ta petite façe de... de... »

Harry ne trouvait plus les mots. Fouine n'était plus vraiment approprié pour décrire le Serpentard, qui dégageait à présent autant de phéromones qu'un singe bonobo en chaleur. S'il avait fallu utiliser un qualificatif, il aurait plutôt dit « Foutu sexy blond, viens par là que je... », mais il ne le dit pas. Après tout, jusqu'à très très peu de temps, Draco était son pire ennemi (et il venait de passer à pire frère) et il était fiancé à Ginny.

« Alors, Potty, on ne trouve plus ses mots, hein?

Le Potty te dit d'aller te faire fuuuuu- »

On ne sut jamais ce que le Potty voulut dire à son frère; leur sœur, et accessoirement puissante sorcière venait de lui lancer un sort de Silencio, ainsi qu'à l'autre (connu également sous le nom de Draco).

Satisfaite, elle put enfin apprécier le silence, et la déco morbide du cachot.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini, on peut se concentrer sur ce qui est important? Par exemple, comment on est arrivés içi et ce qu'on y fait. »

Deux regards noirs comme une nuit sans lune avec un hurlement de Sombral en arrière plan la fusillèrent (la réduisant à l'état de... légume. (comment ça, c'est pas le bon script?)) mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

« Je pense qu'il y avait un autre sortilège à la fin du parchemin, qui nous a envoyé içi. Pourquoi, j'en sais fichtrement rien. »

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres pour avoir leur avis, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler. D'un geste, elle les libéra, et Harry s'écrasa au sol sous l'impact de son frère, qui avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et non, il n'était pas sauvagement en train de lui faire l'amour, mais bien sauvagement en train de lui casser la figure. La rousse attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini, ce qui ne leur prit guère de temps; une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon, alors? Vous auriez pas une idée? »

Deux regards agonisants la foudroyèrent avec toute la puissance d'une vache qu'on vient de peindre en violet pour une pub Milka. Ginny mit une main devant son coeur et fit semblant de rendre l'âme avant de donner un coup de pied à la chose-non-identifiée-n°1.

« Arglll!

Oh pardon Harry Chéri. »

Et elle donna un coup de pied à la chose-non-identifiée-n°2.

« Aaargl! »

Ceçi fait, les adolescents se relevèrent, s'époussetèrent et reprirent une forme plus humaine. Et se redemandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Au moment où leurs nerfs commençaient à lâcher, une porte (qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu, ce qui était étrange) s'ouvrit et Snape entra dans le cachot, un sourire un peu trop content sur le visage. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il était désormais dispensé de fournir des cours aux élèves de Gryffondor tout en continuant à leur enlever des points.

« Bonjouuur les enfants! Ca va? »

Trois regards abasourdis. WHAT THE?

Arrêt sur image: Il y a deux trois petites choses que le lecteur doit savoir avant de continuer à lire. De un, il ferait mieux de souscrire une assurance vie avant de tourner fou suite au désespoir qui l'envahira devant la bêtise profonde de l'auteur. De deux, le professeur Snape était mort de façon tragique sous les yeux d'Harry en lui tendant un truc blanc d'une consistance bizarre, or, il se trouvait bien vivant sous leurs yeux. Et de trois... Il n'était absolument pas normal que le bâtard graisseux leur parle sur ce ton mielleux. Fin arrêt sur image.

« Oh, allons, ne faites pas les timides! Je suis sur que vous avez plein de questions à me poser! Une tasse de chocolat chaud? »

Draco fut le premier à se remettre du choc, puisqu'il réussit à acquiescer légèrement, provoquant un sourire enjoué de la part de la... chose qui avait pris l'apparence du Professeur.

« Un chocolat chaud donc. Harry, Ginny, la même chose, je suppose? »

Ginny fut la seconde à s'en remettre, s'effondra sur une chaise et accepta la tasse de chocolat que lui tendait Snape avant de se mettre à faire des bubules dessus pour la refroidir.

On aurait pu croire qu'Harry serait le troisième à s'en remettre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, non? Mais à peu près toute la galaxie s'en remit avant lui. D'ailleurs, des années plus tard, une partie de son cerveau semble toujours hurler en continu. Mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas bien prendre les choses.

« Vous êtes morts. » Statua Harry. Une lueur d'amusement traversa les pupilles sombres de Snape, qui se mit à sourire encore plus.

« Oh, et bien je me trouve assez vivant pour ma part. Mais je dois avouer que je simule assez bien. J'ai même eu un prix d'interprétation jeune espoir masculin dans mon club de théâtre... »

La conscience d'Harry partit faire un tour du coté de la Jamaique, laissant son corps se cogner la tête contre un mur.

* * *

Nooon, ne me tuez paaas, siouplait, j'ai une femme et deux enfants et... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? oO" Bref. Dsl pour le retard~ La Fac, les Vacances, les Forums (sérieusement, ça prend TROP de temps ce truc oo") et autre m'ont maintenu loin de mes fics chéries d'amour. Mais je reviens vers vous \o/


End file.
